kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Blowout Blast
July 4, 2017 July 4, 2017 July 6, 2017 July 6, 2017 July 7, 2017 |genre = |ratings = |price = Game Details (July 7, 2017) |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Kirby's Blowout Blast is a battle-action game in the Kirby series. As an upgraded version of the Kirby: Planet Robobot sub-game, Kirby 3D Rumble, it has the player control Kirby as he navigates 3D environments. It has larger stages with new enemies and bosses. Gameplay Kirby's Blowout Blast has gameplay similar to that of Kirby 3D Rumble; taking place in large 3D environments, and contains over 25 stages. Inhaling multiple enemies allows Kirby to launch a large Blaster Bullet capable of wiping out many enemies at once. At the end of each stage, Kirby is awarded a bronze, silver, gold, or platinum trophy based on his performance. As Kirby progresses through the game and earns gold trophies, EX stages are unlocked that are more difficult to complete. A boss waits at the end of each level. Using a ''Kirby'' series amiibo allows the player to build a statue in the main plaza that plays different music.http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/kirbys-blowout-blast-3ds Nintendo of America page for Kirby's Blowout Blast Additionally, using the C-Stick on the New Nintendo 3DS or a New Nintendo 3DS XL systems allows the player to change the camera angle. Playable Characters *Kirby Enemies *Babut *Big Gordo *Big Waddle Dee (normal and purple) *Bouncy *Bronto Burt (normal, Sectra, and purple) *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Chip *Glunk *Gordo *Grizzo *Kabu *Key Dee *Masher *Mega Masher *Mini Masher *Mumbies *Nruff *Scarfy *Shotzo *Soarar *Spear Waddle Dee (normal, Spear Sectra Dee) *Squishy *Waddle Dee (normal, Sectra Dee and purple) Bosses *Lololo (Revenge) *Kracko Jr. (Revenge) *Lololo & Lalala (Revenge) *Kracko (Revenge) *King Dedede/Giant King Dedede (Revenge) **Giant Masked Dedede Levels *Plaza *Level 1 (EX) *Level 2 (EX) *Level 3 (EX) *Level 4 (EX) *Level 5 (EX) *Secret Path Items *Food *Score Coin *Sparkling Star *Statue *Trophy *Warp Star Reception Kirby's Blowout Blast garnered a score of 69/100 on Metacritic, indicating "mixed or average" reviews.Kirby's Blowout Blast from Metacritic. Videogame ranking aggregator whatoplay.com gave the game an aggregate score of 7.67. Kirby's Blowout Blast on whatoplay.com Trivia *This game pays homage to Kirby's Dream Land through its lack of Copy Abilities, remixed Kirby's Dream Land music, and most Kirby's Dream Land bosses (with the exceptions of Whispy Woods and Kabula). **At the same time, the heads-up display, Clear banner, and Touch Screen's background pay homage to Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Most of these carry over from Kirby 3D Rumble. *Like in Kirby 3D Rumble, stickers from Kirby: Planet Robobot appear hidden throughout the levels in this game. Most of the 11 stickers to be discovered are found by turning the camera with the C-Stick present on New Nintendo 3DS and 2DS models. **The hidden stickers in each level follow an overarching theme. The stickers in Level 1 (Stage 3 and 3 EX) are of Kirby; the stickers in Level 2 (Stage 3 and 3 EX) are nautical-themed; the stickers in Level 3 (Stage 4 and 4 EX) are of Lololo and Lalala, separately; the stickers in Level 4 (Stage 4 and 4 EX) are both of Kracko; the stickers in Level 5 (Stage 4 and 4 EX) are of King Dedede; and the sticker in the Secret Path (Stage 4) is of the HAL Laboratory logo. Most of these are to reflect the Level's boss or general theme, often linking back to Kirby's Dream Land. *''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' is the only expanded sub-game in the ''Kirby'' series that is not named after the sub-game it is based upon. *When Giant King Dedede's Revenge is defeated and the king lands on the platform, he sits with his mouth hanging open. When Giant Masked Dedede is defeated and the king shrinks down, he lies on the ground crying. These are both references to reactions he has at the end of Kirby's Dream Land.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvF-laEL1qs&t=3m27s Kirby's Dream Land ending][http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrAdRAO7I54&t=4m10s Kirby's Dream Land ending (Extra Mode)] Artwork H2x1_3DSDS_KirbysBlowoutBlast.jpg|Promotional artwork DDXqXIIXsAAuSfJ.jpg|Promotional artwork BlowoutBlast_BigKirby.png|Kirby KBlBl_Inhale_artwork.png|Kirby KBlBl_Blaster_Bullet_artwork.jpg|Kirby KBlBl Blaster Bullet artwork.png|Kirby Box Art BlowoutBlast_BoxArt.jpg| Box Art Logo BlowoutBlast Logo.png| Logo BlowoutBlast LogoJP.png| Logo Official Miiverse Artwork KBlBl Miiverse.jpg|Artwork by Tatsuya Kamiyama celebrating the game's release 'Media' KBlBl_Home_Menu_icon.png|Home Menu icon B9MszbFlvda-2Uee62GXWxMChF2olsoi.png|Nintendo eShop icon Gallery KBlBl_Diorama.jpg|Home Menu diorama KBlBl_Title_Screen.jpg|Title screen Screenshot1KBlB.jpg|Kirby spits a Blaster Bullet at Waddle Dees. Screenshot2KBlB.jpg|Kirby Inhales Broom Hatter. Screenshot3KBlB.jpg|Giant King Dedede roars at Kirby. Screenshot4KBlB.jpg|Kirby runs from Nruffs. References ja:カービィのすいこみ大作戦 zh:卡比吸入大作战 Category:2010s Games Category:Sub-games Category:Expanded sub-games Category:Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Games